


Slither

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, community: seasons of kink, obscenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He had thought about it for years. However, this was his first time he had gathered the courage to try it.





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the tags? I have put all the warnings in tags, so this work should surprise no one.

It wasn't the first time he thought about it. He had thought about it for years. However, this was his first time he had gathered the courage to try it. To open up about his desires.

The snake he talked to was large, but not huge. He was nowhere near as big as the basilisk had been or even Nagini. He was also nowhere near as mean. The boa was, in fact, very friendly and he had soon become the confidant of the parselmouth. When Harry had confessed his fantasy, Bandit had laughed and agreed to help the boy out.

They met in the room of requirements, for the sake of privacy and decency (meaning neither of them wanted to hear his house mates freaking out about the pair.) Not that Bandit thought there was anything dirty or wrong about what they were doing, it was only natural, but humans were a funny lot.

Once they were inside the room, Bandit told him all he would need was to be naked, possibly an area to lie down in, and the area needed lubrication. He stripped his clothes, folded them and put them on the table next to the bed. A quick spell took care of the lubrication. He laid down and spread his legs wide, as the boa wrapped around his nude body, before sliding his tale between the boy's ass cheeks, then poked and prodded at the tight hole, before slowly sliding in far enough to feel the tight heat around his own two penises and then began to fuck the young wizard fast and hard. Hissing in pleasure when the boy rolled around and became even tighter during his orgasm.

'Holy fuck, I gave my virginity to a snake and would gladly do it again,' Harry hissed once he caught his breath after the orgasm.

Bandit would agree. He had never thought to take a human lover before Harry, but it had been an enjoyable experience. In fact, the pair agreed that they would meet as often as possible during Harry's fifth year. Even going so far as to create a spell to allow the boy to carry his cold-blooded lover's eggs. He begged Bandit to lay and fertilize eggs in his ass.

The eggs did not stop the pair from mating nightly. In fact, Harry just enjoyed the sex _more_. He ate more and was only surprised when his children slithered from his ass a month and a half later. He thought he would lay eggs. Bandit assured him that everything was normal and that the chances of them ever seeing their offspring again was slim.

When Harry started to get depressed, Bandit would get him pregnant again. The boy was determined that Bandit keep getting him pregnant, until one of their young stayed with him.

It wasn't until Harry's seventh year that Hebi was born. Bandit still fucked the boy, but most of the time Harry was too busy spoiling his serpent daughter to get off. Ah well, 20 hatchings of near a hundred neonates is a number any snake would be proud to brag about.

He was sure human lover would want to try again, once their daughter was a year or so old. His mate did so enjoy to act of giving birth to their young.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged for obscenity, but I dislike the term. Mostly because, 50 years ago, interracial relationships were seen as obscene. Sadly, homosexuality is still seen as obscene in some areas. I am only using the tag to fill a bingo square.


End file.
